Ignorée, rejetée
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS musical. Réadaptation de la chanson "Libérée, délivrée" du film "La reine des neiges" de Disney. À nouveau rejetée par Elsa, comme à chaque fois qu'elle frappe à sa porte, Anna s'isole et se laisse aller à ses émotions.


**_Salut à tous ! ça faisait longtemps je ne n'avais pas fait de réadaptation d'une chanson Disney ou autres, et ce coup-ci, mon imagination a décidé de s'en prendre au tube interplanétaire « Libérée délivrée » ! :D de plus j'ai pas vraiment fait de fic sur le fandom de la reine des neiges. Mais qui sait ? peut-être qu'après avoir fait cette chanson spécialement pour Anna, une idée de fiction sur ce film en mode simple ou crossover me viendra en tête ? :D j'espère que cette version vous plaira, et j'ai même pour projet de la transcrire en anglais. Voilà sur ce, bonne lecture et hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;D_**

* * *

 **Ignorée, rejetée**

Dans quelques jours avait lieu le couronnement de la future Reine d'Arendelle. Un événement tant attendu pour la jeune princesse Anna qui voyait une chance de voir sa vie monotone changer!

Un matin, elle avait, encore et toujours, décidé de frapper à la porte de sa sœur aînée, Elsa. Elle avait l'espoir de lui parler et de lui faire comprendre qu'à présent, comme elle allait être reine, cette mystérieuse distance ne serait plus nécessaire et un nouveau départ serait alors possible pour elles. Elle avait donc frappé comme à son habitude, et hélas, Elsa n'était encore une fois pas disposée à lui parler. Anna insistait encore un peu, mais Elsa ordonnait froidement à sa petite sœur de s'en aller et de la laisser tranquille. La cadette obéissait sans rien dire, le cœur à nouveau en peine.

En se promenant dans les jardins royaux, elle repensait à toutes ses années de tristesse, d'incompréhension, d'isolement, de rejet, sans en connaitre la véritable cause. Elsa l'avait sans cesse repousser et rejetée. Pourquoi ? elle n'exprimait que de l'amour pour sa grande sœur ! alors pourquoi un beau jour, tout à changer ? elles qui étaient si proches...

Elle restait donc assise sur un banc, les larmes aux yeux, laissant la chaleur du soleil d'été lui réchauffer le cœur...

 _De nouvelles tentatives aujourd'hui_

 _Qui n'ont rien données..._

 _Je n'ai plus qu'elle dans ma vie_

 _Je ne dois donc pas renoncer..._

oO*Oo

 _Tout serait pourtant plus simple si elle me laisser entrer_

 _Et qu'on rattrape enfin tout ce temps gâché..._

oO*Oo

 _« Va-t'en Anna ! retourne jouer ! »_

 _« Va-t'en Anna ! laisse-moi en paix ! »_

 _Mais qu'ais je donc fait pour mériter ça ?!_

 _Dis-le-moi Elsa !_

oO*Oo

 _Ignorée ! Rejetée !_

 _C'est ainsi depuis des années !_

 _Ignorée ! Rejetée !_

 _Sans que je sache la vérité !_

oO*Oo

 _J'ai pourtant tant d'amour à lui donné !_

 _Un jour elle me laissera entrer_

 _Et pour moi l'amour sera la clé_

oO*Oo

 _Quand nous étions enfants_

 _On s'entendait si bien !_

 _Je me demande ce qui a changer_

 _Du jour au lendemain !_

oO*Oo

 _Tous les jours je frappe à sa porte_

 _Et chaque fois, elle m'ordonne de m'en aller !_

 _Pourquoi me repousse-t-elle de la sorte ?!_

 _Qu'a-t-elle à me reprocher ?!_

oO*Oo

 _Ignorée ! Rejetée !_

 _Ma souffrance ne l'inquiète pas !_

 _Ignorée ! Rejetée !_

 _Ma peine ne l'attriste pas !_

oO*Oo

 _Et encore une fois_

 _À sa porte, j'ai frappé !_

 _Et de nouveau elle m'a rejetée..._

oO*Oo

 _Un jour j'arriverais enfin à savoir_

 _Pourquoi elle ne m'adresse aucune parole ni aucun regard_

 _Et pourquoi j'étais seule dans ses immenses couloirs_

 _Ça suffit ! j'en ai assez !_

 _D'être ainsi traité !_

oO*Oo

 _Ignorée ! Rejetée !_

 _Vivement le jour du couronnement_

 _Ignorée ! Rejetée !_

 _Que je rencontre mon prince charmant_

 _Qui m'apportera_

 _Ce dont j'ai rêvé_

 _Et espérer qu'Elsa_

 _Redevienne ma grande sœur adorée..._

Depuis le banc où elle était assise, Anna pouvait voir la façade arrière du château, et plus précisément la fenêtre de la chambre d'Elsa. Et en y jetant un œil, elle voyait la future reine qui regardait les jardins, et probablement elle. Mais à peine Anna eut-elle tourné le regard vers sa sœur, que cette dernière s'éloigna de la fenêtre, demeurant de nouveau cachée aux yeux de la jeune princesse. Elle soupirait tristement, n'ayant qu'une simple pensée heureuse en tête.

\- Vivement le jour du couronnement... j'aurais peut-être tout ce dont j'ai rêvé ce jour-là... l'amour, la liberté... et peut-être de nouveau ma sœur...


End file.
